Brotherhood in Space
by persian85033
Summary: A robot from the future is asking the BH for help to find where his mistress's people have gone, using their 'viewing' skills. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own R.Daneel Olivaw, nor any of the planets that the BH will be visiting in future chapters. That credit goes to Dr.Asimov, one of the greatest authors of all time

**On the moon 5179**

Daneel knew that he was on his own, now that friend Giskard had become mentally frozen. He had asked him to see that Captain Daneel Giskard Baley and Gladia would be happy. That had been two centuries ago, when Kelden Amadiro, and Dr.Mandammus had succeeded in their plan to make Earth radioactive. There was no way to stop that now. Slowly, Earth would become inhabitable. While there were still some people who remained on Earth, most left, and did not wish to look back. During all this time, Daneel had been trying to find out where the Solarians had gone. Gladia had been a Solarian, he remembered. He also remembered perfectly, when he and Partner Elijah had visited the planet Solaria to solve the mystery of Dr. Rikaine Delmarre, Gladia's first husband. He remembered the people on Solaria, they're fear of personal presence, and how they preferred viewing to seeing. But now the planet was suddenly empty. Where could people who were so afraid of seeing others have gone? There were no sign of them anywhere anymore on the planet, it had been abandoned, yet they could not have gone to any of the other forty nine Spacer worlds, not any of the Settler worlds, where robots where not allowed, and the Solarians were extremely dependent on their robots, and most definitely not Earth. Perhaps what he needed was someone who could understand people, who were after all, somewhat illogical, due to the fact that they were not bound by the Laws of Robotics, but understand them through viewing. He had spent centuries looking for the right individual, and now, he had him, or rather, them. Now, he would finally be able to find the Solarians.

**Brotherhood House Bayville NY 2006**

"Would you quit changing the channels already!"exclaimed Lance.

"Yeah, I can't watch tv."complained Fred.

"You are watching tv."said Pietro, as he surfed through the channels, changing them every quarter second.

"Ugh! Just settle on one, or give me the remote!"

"Only if you can catch me!"said Pietro, as he ran across the room. "Whoa!"

He slipped, and hit the shelf, and the remote went out of his hand. Lance caught it.

"Ow."said Toad.

Pietro had slipped over his tongue.

"And I just had it."he said, as he watched the fly buzz out the room.

He hopped after it.

"Yuck."

"At least he gets to eat something!"complained Fred.

Lance paid no attention to him, and settled on 7th Heaven.

"You're right. What are we going to eat tonight?"asked Pietro. "Oh, no, not that again!"

"There's nothing else."said Lance.

"I'd be like that, too, if we have to be living like this any longer."sighed Fred, as he watched the dog play dead when it was asked what it would look like if it didn't get fed a certain brand of dogfood.

Pietro rolled his eyes.

"We could have pizza again. We just have to figure out how to trick the pizza guy again. He seems to be getting the hang of it."

"Well, you come up with something. I came up with it last time."

"Yeah, and we almost didn't get the pizza. It was just stupid. But then, what can we expect from you, Blob?"

"I'm trying to hear the show."said Lance. "Why don't we just pay them this time?"

"With what?"

Lance thought. He went upstairs, and came back with some play money.

"I've been saving this for quite some time. See, he'll probably be so shocked we're actually paying him, he probably won't notice!"

Pietro grabbed the money, and almost jumped up and down, and Fred immediately got off the sofa, and ran to get the phone, where the phone number to the pizza parlor was, to begin ordering right away. Ten minutes later, the door bell rang. Fred and Pietro got up first, but Pietro opened the door, and handed the money over. He saw that the stranger was not he pizza guy. The pizza guy chewed gum, for one thing, and had dark hair, and always wore his Yankees cap. This stranger had a broad high-cheekboned face, and wore his bronze hair without a part.

"Yougotthewronghouse!"he said, and he shut the door in his face.

"Dumbass!"said Blob, and opened it again.

He grabbed the money from the ground, "Sorry, h-where's the pizza?"

The stranger looked at him.

"I am R.Daneel Olivaw."he said to them.

"Never heard of him, yo."said Toad. "What'd you do to the pizza guy?"

"I have done nothing to the individual whom you address pizza guy."said the other calmly.

"Wow, that was fast."said Lance, walking towards the door. "Who's this?"

"No idea, yo."

"I am R.Daneel Olivaw."he repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

They looked at him blankly.

"You mean Daniel?"asked Lance. "Why don't you use your first name, not just your initial?"

"My full name is Robot Daneel Olivaw."

"What kind of a joke is this?"asked Pietro.

"You're a robot?"asked Fred.

"Yes, I am a robot."

"You sure don't look like one."said Pietro.

"I am a humaniform robot. I was designed to pass for a human being."

"I've never heard of anything like that."Pietro answered.

"It would be much better if we were to discuss this inside. We might be overheard."

They nodded, and the robot stepped in.

"You would not have heard about humaniform robots, because they have not been designed yet. I myself was designed by Drs.Roj Nemmenuh Sarton and Han Fastolfe. They were both Spacers. Aurorans."

"Spacers?"asked Pietro.

"Aurorans?"asked Lance.

"You mean...something like aliens?"Pietro asked.

"No, human beings. They were natives of the planet Aurora."

"Okay, first of all, humans can only be natives of one planet, that's here, Earth! Second, Aurora's a name! A person's name! I mean, you ever heard of Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty? It means dawn!"Lance told him.

"I was never aware of a Princess Aurora, but to my masters, Aurora was known as the World of the Dawn."

"It goes with the name, I guess, but I still don't understand. People only live on Earth!"

"I am from the future."the robot said. "I was designed by Spacers. The Spacer Worlds are, I should say, are going to be Fifty. The first that will be settled will be Aurora, the last, Solaria. I was designed to be a detective, and have solved, along with an Earthman, Elijah Baley certain crimes, one of which was on the planet Solaria. However, the planet has been abandoned by its inhabitants. The Solarians led a hermit-like existence, and never saw one another. A...friend of mine, left me with a mission. I must find where the Solarians have gone. That is why I have traveled through time to find you. You must help me find where the Solarians have gone."He turned towards the television. "I see that you are quite skilled in viewing people. My master was Dr.Fastolfe, but he is dead, and he willed me to Miss Gladia, who was a Solarian by birth. The fact that Solaria had been abandoned distressed her very much, as it was her native world. The Solarians used the same way of communicating that you use most of the time."he said, gesturing towards the television set. "You have some experience in that matter. You are the only ones who can help me on my mission."

"Um, we're really not interested in your mission."said Pietro.

"Yeah, we're more interested in when the pizza's getting here."said Fred, looking out the window.

"You will win much by helping me."said R.Daneel.

"Like what? You know what I'm starting to think, you're probably just some guy who works for the police or something, and you're trying to trick us!"

"I cannot lie to you. I am a robot, bound by the Laws of Robotics. These are 1.A robot may not harm a human being, or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm., 2.A robot must obey the orders given to it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law., and #A robot must protect its own existence, as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law, and there, is the Zeroth LawA robot may not injure humanity, or, through inaction, allow humanity to come to harm, and the other laws must be adjusted to fit it."

"And how do we know you are a robot? How do we know this isn't a trick! Anyway, we aren't bound by these laws of yours!"asked Lance."

The robot looked at him, pulled his sleeve up, touched his arm, and the skin fell away, and they saw that what was underneath was metal.

"Oh."

The doorbell rang. R.Daneel went to answer it. They heard him talk to the pizza guy. He came back with the pizza.

"I believe you were expecting this."he said.

"You had cash?"

"Of course. I was under the impression that you might need it. I have spent time researching your stories."

R.Daneel went to get th plates, and put a slice on each one, and handed it to one person.

"Um, good service."

"That is one of my functions. If you will come on the mission with me, you will be my new masters for some time."he said. "Would you require anything to drink?"

"Um, there's iced tea in the fridge."said Lance.

R.Daneel came back with glasses of iced tea.

"You know, I might just get used to this."said Pietro.

"We might just consider this mission of yours, after all."said Lance.

"I am glad, Master."said R.Daneel.

"Excuse me?"

"I am glad, Master."

"You called me master?"

The Brotherhood stared at R.Daneel.

"If you accept to accompany me, you are now my masters."

They looked at him, wide-eyed.

"And what exactly, would being your masters imply?"asked Pietro.

"You would be my masters, and I would be responsible for your protection, and well-being, and of course, for any other function I am capable of doing."

"Such as serving the food?"

"Yes."

"Cooking?"

"Yes."

"Housework?"

"Yes."

"Getting cash?"

"Yes."

"Beating people we don't like up?"

"I must not injure a human being, but if the alternative is harm to my masters, then my masters have preference."

"You know, I think we have a deal!"said Lance, as he held his hand to shake hands with R.Daneel.

"It is flattering, Master, to be taken for human to such an extent."he said as he took Lance's hand.

"Oh, well, then,"Lance pulled his hand back. "Then when do we get started?"

"As soon as possible, Masters."said R.Daneel. "We shall reach Solaria while the Solarians still inhabited the planet. You are the ones best suited, due to your viewing skills."


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to Solaria, they were in a big room. It was completely empty. R.Daneel was at the controls, which where the only piece of furniture in the room.

"This room is to receive us, and for when we decide to travel to another time, or planet. It is known as the travel room. No other dwelling on Solaria has such a thing."

"It's a big room, for just that."said Lance.

"This is a customary dwelling on Solaria. You have the entire estate, of course, as any Solarian. The population here on Solaria, is twenty thousand people. The planet is divided into estates, each supervised by a Solarian."

"So there are twenty thousand estates?"

"Wives share estates."

"So, then there's less estates? And that's what this planet is made up of? Just estates? No, like, say, stores, or anything?"

"No."

"How are we supposed to get our food and stuff?"

"Robots supply everything. There are a number of them. They will see to your every need. It is late, and I believe you would find it pleasant to eat something, and then sleep."

"You're right on that."said Fred.

"I must lead you to the dining room, where the robots shall see to it that you are comfortable."

"I thought you were a robot? There are more?"asked Lance.

"Of course. Here on Solaria, there are more robots than on any of the other Spacer worlds."

He nodded. They sat down, and at once the robots began to serve the food and drinks.

"Wow."

"You almost spilled it on my shirt!"exclaimed Pietro. "And go faster! Can't you see I'm starving!"

"I beg your pardon, Master."said one of the robots.

"These look like robots."said Lance.

"That is how they were designed."R.Daneel told him.

"And we're gonna eat like this every day, yo?"asked Toad.

"Yes."

"What if the food runs out, or we want something different?"asked Fred.

"That will not happen, Master. The robots shall see to that."

As they went upstairs, Lance commented, "This place is huge!"

"Such a dwelling is customary here on Solaria. There is one room for every purpose. One library, with a room devoted to every section, the bedrooms, the viewing room, the dining room, the conversation room, the-"

"I get the picture."said Lance.

"I think I could get used to this."said Pietro.

The next morning, after breakfast, R.Daneel took them to the conversation room.

"What about outside, yo?"

"The estate is several square miles, there is an ornamental pond, a lake, a swimming pool, several fields-"

"Is there a swamp?"

"I beg your pardon Master?"

"Well, anywhere we could go camping?"

R.Daneel looked at them.

"You know. Never mind. You were saying."

"Here is the conversation room. Here, you can make contact with anyone on the planet."

"Anyone?"

"Anyone. The robot in charge of the conversation room knows all the combinations."

"Incredible! Okay, say, I want to contact...um, we don't know anyone here. You choose someone."

"Someone fun, yo."

"Yeah."said Fred.

"Someonewho'snotaslowpoke."

"Can we reach Kitty?"

"I don't believe that anyone on the planet bears the name Kitty. Someone who's not slow. I believe you could reach Dr.Rikaine Delmarre."said R.Daneel. "I believe he is at his place of work."

The robot at the controls began to move its hands, and soon, part of the room disappeared, and a man appeared, with a different background than the one that had been there before.

"How'd you get here so fast, yo?"

"Wow."said Pietro as he sped towards him.

"AAAHHH! Pietro!"everyone exclaimed as Pietro disappeared.

"Ah! What was that!"he exclaimed reappearing.

"It is not wise to run into a trimensional image, Master. Although harmless to the body, it could be rather traumatic to the mind. This is Dr.Rikaine Delmarre."

"Um, hi. I'm, um, I'm Lance. And this is Fred, Toad, and Pietro."he said to the man. "Um, sorry, we're new here. It's just that..."

"Oh, I see, you were expecting to see me, perhaps?"he asked.

"Um, yeah, sure, why not?"

"I do not see anyone. You must have been misinformed. That must mean you are my new junior assistant. Dr.Klorissa Cantoro is already trained, of course. I felt it rather wise to train more youngsters."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean, your new assistant?"asked Lance. "You mean, you want me to work for you? How much do I get paid? What do you do?"

"I am a fetal engineer."

"Never heard of that."

"I am not fond of such jokes."said the man.

"No joke."

The man shook his head.

"You must come to the farm, then. Would you like to view it?"

"Um, you know, why don't we just set up a time. You got me curious. When am I supposed to be there?"

"This afternoon. You must have a gene analysis, of course. Done viewing."

And the image disappeared.

"What was that!"

"I think it's...it's like tv, no?"Lance asked Daneel. "Only that...you're talking. Like, if the people on tv, were actually there, as in...you know."

"Cool."said Toad.

Daneel looked pleased.

"You have accepted to work with Dr.Delmarre."he said.

"I guess so."said Lance. "Um, why not? What exactly did he mean by a gene analysis."

"That is customary on Solaria. They have bred almost all deformities out of their society."

The Brotherhood looked confused.

"I wanna try again, yo!"said Toad. "Who next? This time I get to try!"


	4. Chapter 4

Lance was at the farm, where Dr.Delmarre told him to be. A robot met him at the front of the building, and led him to a room similar in which he had spoken to Dr.Delmarre. The image of a woman appeared.

"I am Klorrissa Cantoro."she said. "I am Dr.Delmarre's assistant."

"Oh, um, nice to meet you."he said.

She nodded.

"So, what exactly do we do here? Do I get a tour?"

The woman looked confused.

"Well, if you want to view the farm, I'll tour you. I'll enjoy the break in routine."

"Nice, so where to I meet you?"

She looked confused.

"Weren't you gonna give me a tour?"

"Well, yes, but you are meeting me."

"No, I met, personally, like..."

"Personally! Skies above! When was the last time you underwent a gene analysis?"

"Uh, never, I guess, or I must have when I was little, but not that I ever remember."

She looked distressed.

"Well, you'll obviously undergo one now!"

"Okay, that's fine, um, I guess you'll take blood from me? I hate to be poked with needles. So, where does the tour start? Um, I'll get to see everything, right? I have a very bad sense of direction, and I just can't really understand unless I'm there. It's complicated, but I want to see for myself."

She nodded, and told him to step out of the room. Her image followed him.

"This is making me dizzy. Wouldn't it just be easier if you just got here yourself?"

"Skies above! Seeing? It seem so filthy a habit."she said. "I'm not an animal!"

"What's so filthy about it, exactly?"

"This is the where all our fetuses are."she said, pointing him in the direction where there were hundreds of fetuses in controlled environments while robots checked the controls.

"And what do we do? Where did they come from? Shouldn't they be in the mother?"

"Skies above! Of course no! We get them a month after conception!"

"But there's nothing to see here, though, I guess. What happens afterwards?"

"Well, we test them to see if there are any defects, and whether birth can be risked."

"Risked?"

"Only healthy children can be born. And now let me direct you to the infant room."

He was in a room where there were hundreds of babies, with robots attending them.

"They take a tremendous sum of robots. One per baby. They sicken if they don't get attention. We insist that they sleep alone from the very first, of course. But they're more trouble as they get older."

"And where do they go after this?"

"To estates of their own. The number of graduates is equal to the number of deaths, counting on a life expectancy of three hundred years."

"Three hundred years!"

"Yes. As they grow older, they insist on playing with one another. You see."she told him, indicating the children running on the lawn. We let them, but of course, they have one day of viewing only, no seeing, and as they get older, there's two days a week, and so forth."

Lance smiled.

"What are they playing?"

"The robots organize games for them."

Lance ran to join them.

"Mr.Alvers! No one interferes unless it's necessary!"screamed Klorissa.

"But why not? Hey, kids!"

"It's so filthy a habit!"she said.

"I'm gonna start working here."he told the kids. "So, what are you guys playing?"

He turned to Klorissa.

"You know, I think I'm gonna like this job."

One of the children began to try to beat another.

"No, don't!"said Klorissa. "The robots can't usually discipline them, because they say they hurt them! And by the First Law, a robot can't harm a human being, and the children hold them at bay."

Lance went, and stopped him.

"See, you just have to shake some sense into them."Lance told her.

Klorissa stared, then smiled.

"Now I see why the boss wanted you here! You certainly are hardened to deal with children. You must have a very unique genetic make up."she said. "And I thought I was hardened to it."she laughed. "I could never intervene like that."she said, smiling. "Well, you still must have your gene analysis done. A robot will lead you."

Back at the Brotherhood estate, several robots were being sent to the robot repair rooms.

"They're too damn slow!"complained Pietro. "You gotta make them faster!"he told the robot in charge.

"Yes, Master."

"The robots could not follow the Second Law, due to the fact that they are too slow to follow your orders."

One robot brought Fred a sandwich.

"But I didn't want tuna!"

He grabbed the robot and threw it across the room. It landed with an amazing crash on the opposite wall. Several robots came to take the robot away, and fix the wall.

"Where's my sandwich!"

Another robot cleaned the mess, and still another brought him the sandwich.

"Hey, yo, where're the flies in this place."

"The estate is not able to fly, Master."

"I meant houseflies, yo. I'm gonna go to the swamp."

"As you wish, Master."

"We need a roboticist."said Daneel. "Perhaps he can make the robots faster."

"Then get him over here."

Daneel went the robot in the conversation room.

"I need a roboticist. The best on the planet. The masters want the robots to have greater speed. Quickly."


	5. Chapter 5

Daneel stood in the conversation room, when Dr.Jothan Leebig appeared.

"I would like you to come to my estate, or is there a way to get all my robots to your estate. They must be made to move much faster. The masters are not pleased with their speed."

"Faster? Robots are much faster than humans."

"Yes, but the master isn't pleased with them, Dr.Leebig."

"Get them all to my estate. Your Masters stays where he is. Done viewing."

"What's taking so long!"yelled Pietro.

"Dr.Leebig will repair all the robots, Master."said Daneel.

"How soon."

"Immediately. They are being sent to his estate right now."

"They better be!"

"I'm hungry, yo. No flies on this place."

"I believe you are talking about some pests that resided on your planet?"

"Pests? They're my favorite breakfast item."

"I don't believe they reside on Solaria."

"What!"

"That is causing you distress, Master."said R.Daneel. "I must do something to lessen your distress."

"Get me some houseflies, yo."

R.Daneel left the room.

Lance got back that afternoon.

"Is dinner ready?"he asked the robot.

"Yes, Master."

He went to the dining room. He saw that the robots acted differently.

"Why are all these guys moving like their lives depend on it, or something. They weren't so fast yesterday. Or this morning."

"R here send them to be fixed, yo."said Toad, enjoying a plate of grasshoppers.

"They were too slow."said Pietro.

"Now they're too fast!"

"They're perfect."

"Would you slow down!"said Lance. "And I get that myself!"he said.

The robot looked at him.

"I said I'll put the food on the plate myself!"

The robot looked as though it did not understand Lance's words.

"What are you staring at? Get out of my sight!"

The robot moved behind Lance.

"I said get out! Get out of this room! I don't want you in here looking over my shoulder while I eat!"

"The robots must remain in the dining room while the masters dine."said R.Daneel. "In case the masters require anything."

"If I require anything, I'll let you know! Now what I require is to eat without robots staring over my shoulder, and trying to feed me like I was a kid!"

The room began to tremble. The robots left immediately.

"I am sorry that the robots' presence causes you discomfort, Master."said R.Daneel.

"I can do all these things for myself."

"Yeah, and they don't do things right."said Fred.

"I said no onion!"exclaimed Pietro. "Where's the cook! I said where is the cook!"

A robot entered at once.

"Do you require anything, Master?"asked the robot.

"Aren't you supposed to come in as soon as I called you!"

"The Master ordered us out."

"Well, I ordered you back in! Who cooked this?"

"The chef robot, Master."

"Bring him over here!"

The robot entered at once.

"What's this doing in here?"Pietro demanded.

The robot looked at the onions.

"It is waiting to be eaten, Master."

"Do you understand what no onions means!"

"Yes, Master."

"What are the onions doing in my food! I asked for no onions."

"And I asked for no robots!"said Lance.

"I follow the recipe in my memory, Master."

"Get out of here, now! You're really asking for it!"said Lance, as the room began to shake.

Several plates fell to the floor.

"Earthquake!"said Toad, as he hid under the table.

"My dinner!"exclaimed Fred, as it fell on the floor.

"Robots out!"exclaimed R.Daneel. "You are causing the Master a great distress! You are harming him!"

One of the robots suddenly froze. The other hurried out of the room.

"Get that thing out of here!"

Fred grabbed the immobile robot, opened the door where the other ones had disappeared, and threw it. There was a great crash heard. R.Daneel sighed.

"There go two more. That makes for exactly twenty three robots plus the one that shut down, and the ones that it must have hit before landing. It must have frozen because of the great harm it was causing by distressing you, Master. It could not obey the First Law, because its presence was causing you harm. It hadn't been repaired yet to be faster. It was still one of the originals."

"I'm sick of these robots! I can do things for myself! I mean, what's next! Are they going to be scrubbing me in the shower!"said Lance.

"They would if you require it."said R.Daneel.

"Thank goodness I don't have to put with them at work! I prefer the kids!"he said, as he threw down his napkin and left.


	6. Chapter 6

"Finally!"said Lance, as he climbed out of the vehicle. "Get out of my sight!"he told the robots whom Klorissa had sent to meet him. "I think I can find my own way!"

He saw Klorissa's image.

"Don't send stupid robots after me any more!"he told her.

She looked surprised.

"I don't like them, and I can do things for myself."

"Uh, well, um, they're going to do your gene analysis."she told him.

"It just better be you or someone else, not a robot. I don't want them anywhere in my sight. I don't even wanna know that they exist."

"Robots couldn't do that. There's need for a blood sample, and the trauma of putting a needle in human flesh, and seeing human blood would be too much for the positronic brain. A person would have to do it."

"B-blood?"

"Of course."

"Wouldn't a strand of my hair do?"

She looked confused.

"A robot will lead you."

Lance did not protest. He followed the robot, trying to get himself ready for the blood drawing. He'd never liked being poked with needles. Especially not when they were going to go inside his vein. He gulped.

"There's nothing to it."he told himself. "It's just a little poke, and I won't even remember!"

He began to breathe faster, and sat down,and held out his arm.

"Just take it from my hand, please. I can't stand when they take it from my arm. I've got better veins in my hand, see!"

He watched as it was wiped with alcohol, and the needle went in. He clawed at the air, trying to distract himself. Once it was over, he almost ran out of the room. He sighed.

"Thank goodness we got that over with."he said.

"Dr.Cantoro shall have the results this afternoon, Master."said the robot.

"Shut your mouth. I don't even want to know you exist!"he yelled at it.

"I'm bored, yo."said Toad.

"Yeah."Fred answered. "There's only the same people to watch. Never anything new."

"I want some action."said Pietro. "R, get the robots in here!"

He touched a contact patch. A robot entered at once.

"Get more of you in here!"

"Yes, Master."

More robots entered.

"Okay, now all of you, start fighting!"

The robots stared.

"Didn't you hear? Start fighting!"

"We do not understand, Master."

"You start hitting each other, and tearing each other apart!"

The robots began to wrestle. An arm fell. Toad grabbed it with his tongue, and began hitting the other robots with it. Fred got up and began to throw robots across the room. Pietro touched the contact patch several times.

"More robots! More robots!"

Soon, the room was filled with robots. Pietro ran to get a wrench and began to remove the chest plates on the robots quickly. He began to pick them up in the tornado he created. One robot fell on Fred.

"That didn't hurt! I'm the Blob!"he yelled and he ripped the robot in half and threw the pieces.

"AAAHHH!"Toad screamed as he was almost hit in the face with a robot's head.

A robot caught the head before it hit Toad's face.

"Throw it at Pietro, yo."Toad told him.

The robot did as it was told. The head hit he window and landed outside.

"Masters! Masters!"R.Daneel came running into the room.

"Join the fight, yo."Toad told him.

R.Daneel simply looked around.

"More robots! The room is a mess and it will need to be repaired, along with the robots that have been immobilized and destroyed! House robots! Ground robots! There is work to be done in the east wing! Get some ground robots to help! Any watering, pruning, digging, can wait! Right now what's important is to get these robots fixed and the room back in order."

"Yeah, and we're almost out!"complained Fred. "We need more!"

"I shall send to a neighboring estate for more robots!"said R.Daneel. "Master Lance shall be back soon! I must meet him as he dislikes the robots but does not object to me!"

"More robots, yo."

"Quite incredible!"said Dr.Cantoro to Dr.Delmarre. "I've never seen such a thing on a gene analysis."

"We must send a robot."

"He's outside. He loves to play with the children. He can discipline them so well! But he doesn't allow robots. He's not fond of them."she told him.

"Not fond of robots?"

She shook her head.

"It's rather odd. Whenever he sees one, the ground starts to shake. And anyway, I think he left for the day."

Lance got back to the estate, and met R.Daneel.

"I'm hungry. Is dinner ready?"

"It will take a little longer, Master. The robots are not in good working order."

They walked in the room where robot part were scattered all over.

"What happened here?"

"Great match, yo."

"Brotherhood against robot boys."said Pietro. "Couldn't keep up with us."

"Yeah, they were too puny."said Fred.

"Get these things out of here! And this room!"

"More robots shall come and see to it, Masters. I think dinner is ready!"

They walked out of the room, towards the dining room.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner was much more calm than the day before, as there were no robots. R.Daneel served the dinner himself, in the robots' absence. Lance insisted on doing things for himself.

"Just weird."he was saying. "I mean, see, these people, the ones I work with, not only do they wear weird faces and won't go near me, you see, they think it's an ideal society, or something. I think they're all gonna die from autoimmune disorders. Someone at school once was talking about it. I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about Kitty, but she said it's when you aren't exposed to anything that makes you sick. They're fanatics!"

"The Spacers are all in good health."said R.Daneel. "Do you suppose the autoimmune disorders are something that the longetivity, dependency on robots, and underpopulation of the Spacer Worlds will lead to their decay?"

"I'm sure they will decay. Anyway-"

"Dr.Delmarre would like to view you, Master."said a robot who entered the room.

"I can answer myself!"said Lance.

R.Daneel gestured the robot out.

"Isn't there a way to get rid of these things!"Lance asked him.

"They outnumber the Solarians one to ten thousand."

"Oh, God!"he exclaimed. "Stupid Solarians."

He went to the conversation room, where Dr.Delmarre's image was.

"I'm in the middle of dinner!"he said, irritably.

"I thought you would. So, perhaps I shall join you."said Dr.Delmarre.

"If you want."

Lance went back to the dining room. Part of the room was now gone, and in it was a different table where Dr.Delmarre sat.

"I have not viewed either of your companions."he told Lance. "Do you always view at dinner."

"We're not viewing."said Lance. "They live here."

Dr.Delmarre dropped his fork.

"You mean personal presence?"

"Of course, yo. How do you think I'd sneak slurps of Fred's dessert?"

"Hey! So that's where all the frosting went from yesterday's cake!"

Toad hopped to highest window. Fred tried to climb it.

"Just don't mind them."

"But...they are in the same room."

"Just pretend they don't exist."said Lance. "Just like I'll pretend those robots of yours don't exist. They get on my nerves!"

Dr.Delmarre dismissed what Lance said.

"Were you just gonna join us for dinner? Or is there some other reason you wanted to s-I mean, view me."

"Well, yes. You see, we found something quite interesting in your gene analysis. Could that be the reason you are so hardened?"

"Hardened?"

"You can deal with personal presence. With the children."

"I've dealt with personal presence my whole life. There's nothing to it."

Dr.Delmarre shook his head.

"It points to a mutation."

"Really?"

"Well, we're all mutants here."said Pietro, smirking, as R.Daneel tried to keep up with refilling his plate and his glass.

"Would that be why you can endure personal presence?"

"You don't have to be a mutant to endure personal presence!"said Lance. "I've known people who aren't who deal just fine with it!"

"Do you suppose you could ever do away with such a filthy habit?"

"It's not filthy, it's just normal. Is this really where we're headed, R. Please don't tell me this is the future."

"Only on Solaria, Master. The other forty nine Spacer Worlds and Earth do not have a taboo against personal presence."

"Thank God. I wouldn't be able to live knowing this is where we're headed."

"The thing is, I think your genes are necessary in the common pool. Perhaps your...friends', also. I'd like to do their gene analysis. As for where the personal presence is concerned, we can take care of that here at the farm."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean my genes are necessary in the common pool?"

Fred and Toad stopped fighting, and even Pietro stopped eating to listen.

"That you must be married, for one thing."

"I don't think that'll be possible. R!"said Lance. "I can't marry anyone. Not here! I-R!"

"I don't want to be married, yo."said Toad.

"What do you mean, married?"demanded Fred.

"It's too slow."said Pietro.

"I don't think that's gonna be possible!"said Lance.

"It is the hardest thing in life, but it must be endured."said Dr.Delmarre sternly.

"Well, I certainly won't."

"We can't!"

It was obvious that the comment made Dr.Delmarre angry.

"All good Solarians must endure it! I shall meet you at the farm tomorrow. Done viewing!"

"But wait, we are not Solarians!"cried Lance.

He looked at R.Daneel.

"R, you brought us here! Do something! I can't be married on Solaria! I don't want to be married on Solaria! I do want to be married, maybe, but in my own time! Not here! I can't be married here!"

"Kitty."said Pietro.

Everyone looked at him.

"He doesn't wanna be married here, cause he wants Kitty."he said.

"So what if that's the reason? R! You've got to do something!"


	8. Chapter 8

For once Lance did not object to the robot's presence in the same room. He kept pacing up and down, up and down. The robot brought Fred a sundae.

"What happened to the cherry?"he asked.

The robot looked at Fred. Fred grabbed the robot by the head and smashed it against the wall. Two other robots came and took it away.

"I just can't be married here!"exclaimed Lance.

"Just pretend you're gay."said Pietro.

"Do you suppose they'll believe it? Would it work?"

Pietro shrugged.

"Of course, if I was gay, then they wouldn't want my genes in the common pool! Cause it would contaminate them!"he exclaimed. "Besides, they don't like to touch people, wouldn't it seem logical that I wouldn't want to touch anyone, either?"

"You think, yo?"

"Of course! R! I'm gonna go to the farm. Or is not, the Delmarre estate."

"Perhaps you could ask Dr.Delmarre if he would let us borrow some robots. The number of robots here has decreased by much, and the rest are still in the repair shop."said R.Daneel. "We go through at least three a day."

"I'll think about it."

Lance ran out of the house. When he got to the farm, it was already dark, on that part of the planet.

"God, I hate time zones!"he said. "Out of my way!"he said to the robots in the door way.

"Yes, Master."they said, as they moved away.

"Where's Delmarre?"

"I believe he went back to his own estate, Master."

"Oh, shut up! I'll check just in case."he said.

He went inside. He had no idea where Delmarre's office was.

"Where does Dr.Delmarre work?"

"He works here, Master. On the farm. He's a fetal engineer."

"I know, I know. I mean, his office. Where does he spent most of his time?"

"At the farm, Master."

Lance glared at the robot, and send it away.

"Just get out of here! I don't wanna see any of you as long as I'm here!"he yelled at it.

"Yes, Master."

The robot left immediately.

"Stupid robots."

He went towards the other side of the building. Maybe it was in a place where he hadn't been before. The door was locked, so he made the wall shake until it fell apart. He walked in, and found some files.

"Hmm These should be those knowledge of relationships Klorissa talks about. The matching."he thought.

A robot was in the room.

"Get out of here."Lance said to it.

"The Master-"

"I'm the master! I work here, and I want you to get out while I do a little bit of research on my own! It's important! I'll call you if I need you."

"Yes, Master."

Lance read through the lists.

"Wow, she doesn't exaggerate when she says they know exactly what the little boys and girls are made of. There're already matches for them!"

Lance looked for his own gene analysis. He found it, along with whom he would be most compatible, it seemed.

"I am most definitely not marrying this one."he said. "Or anyone."

He turned the computer on, and pressed some keys.

"Hmm. I wonder if the boss has any kids."he wondered. "It's the hardest thing in life, isn't it, doctor? Yeah, from what I've seen of you, it is. Now we'll just make it a little harder for you. A pity we'll just make it a little harder."

He saw what seemed to be Delmarre's seeing schedule. Apparently, today was a seeing day.

"Dammit! A little late! Next seeing day...about a week from now. So, now you will find, Dr.Delmarre that you have been assigned a child, after all, just like you said, it has to be endured, and your genes are necessary in the common pool. And we'll start on the next seeing day!"

He entered the information, and wrote down Delmarre's schedule.

"Good. Now we just need something to film it."

He called for the robot.

"I need a camera or something. Something to film a scene."he told the robot.

"Yes, Master."

The robot came back, with a small camera.

"All righty, then. Now to we just have to save this to the Delmarre estate."

He headed there next. One of the robots met him.

"Hey, you know, the doctor has seeing days, right?"

"Yes, Master."

"Do you know where these seeing days take place."

"In the mistress's quarters, Master."

"Well, on the next seeing day, you are to record the whole scene here, and you're supposed to connect it so that it can be viewed from my estate, you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good, you better not let me down, and don't let the doctor know about it, see, it's a very special surprise."

"Yes, Master."

"After you've done all this, you've got to forget it. Every part of it, okay."

"Yes, Master."


	9. Chapter 9

"Any more robots?"asked Pietro. "We're almost out."

There were a tone of robots lying around, and Pietro was holding a wrench, where he removed the chest plates, and 'repaired' them.

"He's becoming a roboticist, yo."

"Get those things out of here!"

More robots came in and took the non-functioning robots away.

"I don't know how much longer I can put up with those things!"

"Well, I like them."said Fred, as a robot brought him a fifth smoothie.

"Yeah, only they can't get flies."

"Anyway,"Lance began setting up a few instruments. "I don't think we'll have to get married here."

"For reals, yo?"

"Of course. I just fixed it so that everyone thinks we're compatible with no one, or with someone who either A, is passed their childbearing years, or B isn't even close to them yet. The only reason these people marry is to have kids. So that's why I did the doctor a little favor."

"Cool, I like the sound of that."

"R! We're gonna go out for some fresh air!"

"Yeah, we'll be back later, yo!"

Everyone climbed into the vehicle.

"You learned to drive this thing, yo?"

"Yup. That way I don't have to put up with robots."

They went towards the Delmarre estate. They remained right on the boundaries, while they watch the video.

"Okay, just how hard can it be to just...reach your hand out, and just at least touch someone, well, as long as it's not you, Toad. Fanatic!"

"I don't get what's so interesting about all this."said Pietro.

"Just watching the doctor suffering is interesting enough, or the boss as Dr.Cantoro calls him."

"I learned this one from the last Aladdin movie I watched! See, when the Genie says, I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move till the honeymoon."

"But I thought we weren't on Earth anymore."

"Doesn't matter!"said Lance as he made the entire Delmarre estate, all the way to the house shake.

"It's falling apart!"

They watched the doctor run and touch a contact patch. Robots didn't come.

"Haven't these people ever witnessed a natural phenomenon?"

"Not till today!"said Lance.

They left the Delmarre estate as soon as they could.

"I believe dinner is ready, Masters."said R.Daneel.

"That's great, cause I'm hungry!"said Lance.

"I believe you are entirely pleased about something, Master."

"Well, you believe right, R."

"I hope that this sensation of well-being shall continue for some time. The other Masters also seem quite pleased."

"Yeah, we just saw Lance's boss live the worse moment of his life."

"Don't know how he'll survive it, yo."

"Maybe we won't have to see him tomorrow. If only he wasn't so strict on himself, and could take a day off."

The next day, the first thing Lance did was view Dr.Delmarre.

"So, it seems that the kids around here, are doing much better, don't you think, Boss?"

"I would suppose so. However, I don't think it is good that you be forcing yourself to go through that disgusting habit of personal presence. It shows you are willing to put your own comfort aside for the good of Solaria."

"But I like to play with them. I remember lots of interesting games, and plus they seem better off with me than the robots. You yourself said that the robots sometimes can't be trusted where human life is concerned, and that they can't discipline very well. I do both things very good, or you find something wrong with my work, Boss?"

"No, I suppose not. Have you heard on the hyperwave?"he asked.

"Um, no. I don't care for the hyperwave."

"Well, apparently, the Earthmen are going to start colonizing the Galaxy."

"Really? Well, just let them."

"They shall become stronger than the Spacer Worlds."

Lance shrugged.

"We must remain ourselves at all costs. We must save Solaria and its way of life. I thought perhaps...but from the looks of it, the time calls for rather more drastic action. I shall view Dr.Cantoro now. Done viewing."


	10. Chapter 10

"That guy's retarded."said Lance.

"You're telling me."answered Pietro, as he pulled more wires out of the robot.

"I'm just sick these guys don't know where to find houseflies, yo."

"Well, maybe there just aren't any. I mean, who would take houseflies with them when they move to a new planet?"

"I would, yo."

"Yeah, you would. But who else?"

"Oooohhhh."

Toad jumped out of the room, and into the transportation room.

"I wanna get back to Earth."he said.

He began moving stuff on the controls. Suddenly, the whole room changed, and they found themselves on a wide lawn.

"Where are we?"asked Fred.

"Hopefully back on Earth, yo."

"Did you get us here?"

"Just wanna find some flies."

They looked at the buildings. They looked new, and very spread apart. Lance walked up to read a sign.

"Robotics Institute of Aurora. Planet Aurora. Um, I don't think we're on Earth, Toad."

"Where are we?"

"According to this sign, the Robotics Institute of Aurora on Planet Aurora."

"Do you suppose they have flies here?"

"Where's R?"

A man came out of one of the buildings.

"Oh, hey! Could you tell us how to get out of here? See, we just got here, and, well, you know."

"Where're your robots?"asked the man.

"Well, we had one, or rather, we had plenty, but, you know, he didn't come with us for some reason. We got here ourselves. Who's in charge around here?"

"Master Roboticist Dr.Keldon Amadiro."

"Oh, well, we need to talk to him. Now!"

Soon they were in Amadiro's office.

"You've been caught trespassing on the Institute grounds."

"Yeah, see, we're here by mistake, Mister."said Lance.

"Doctor. Doctor Keldon Amadiro, founder of this institute."

"Good for you, yo. You got any flies?"

"Um, listen, this is actually an emergency, we need you to please help us get back to, um, Solaria."

"Earth, yo."

"We had this robot with us, who took us there, but for some reason he's not with us right now, and we really got get back. Fast."

"Earth?"

"Yeah."

"You're Earthmen?"

"Isn't everybody?"

"I am Auroran."

"Whatever, the point is, we need to get back to Solaria."

"If you're Earthmen, why would you be on Solaria. Solaria is a Spacer world."

"We've been told. The point is, like I said, we need to get to Solaria. And quickly. And what's the big deal if we're from Earth? So?"

"Earthmen aren't welcome on the Spacer Worlds."

"And I suppose you're aliens?"

"Spacers."

"Okay, and so? You look like Earthmen to me!"said Lance.

"We aren't. We are Spacers."

"And what's the difference?"

"We are individualists. Long lived and healthy. Earthmen breed disease."

"Everybody does, in a way."

"We Spacers do not."

"Okay, this is confusing me! Exactly what are you talking about! We need to get to Solaria!"

"I can't believe you are from Solaria. The Solarians do not tolerate personal presence!"

"We're not Solarians! We're from Earth!"

"What kind of a joke is this!"

"Just help us! Please!"

The man looked at them.

"I have nothing against Earth, personally."

"No, really?"

"It is just my opinion that Earthmen do not deserve to colonize the Galaxy."

"So? Why not? You're an Earthman."

"Descended from Earthmen."

"Well, there you go. Or what, were you bred with aliens?"

"Enough. I will have my robots order you out!"

"You can't make us get out of here if we don't want to!"said Fred.

The man called his robots. Fred began to tear them apart, Pietro burning them out with his speed, since they couldn't catch him, Lance made the building shake, and the robots immediately forgot about the Brotherhood. They ran to their master.

"Master Amadiro."

"AAHH!"

They tried to get him out to safety, but the entrances had been caved in.

"Now you can't get away! And you'll have to figure out a way to get us out of here, if you don't want us to tear your whole institute down now! I am far from kidding!"exclaimed Lance.

"Yeah."said Fred.


	11. Chapter 11

Amadiro looked around. His robots were obviously helpless before the Brotherhood.

"You must be Fastolfe's humaniform robots!"

"We're not robots, yo."

"I shall speak to the Chairman."

"Good! And figure out a way of getting us back to Solaria!"

"You should know that when they find out the Solarians have been performing dangerous experiments-AAAHHH!"

"You won't tell anyone anything. Unless you have a way either to get us to Solaria, or to get us back to twenty first century Earth!"

"Earthmen!"he said.

"Yeah, we're Earthmen, so! You got a problem!"

Pretty soon, the whole institute was evacuated, and Amadiro's office and his establishment, was in ruins.

"A little gift from Earth."said Lance.

"See what Earthpeople are capable of?"said Pietro.

Amadiro looked around. His most expensive, his newest robots. Fred had taken apart every last one of them.

"And that's also for not bringing flies with you, yo."

"Yeah, Toad likes them for breakfast."

"Now, you can either do as we ask, and we'll be out of your hair in no time, or else!"

Amadiro cleared his throat.

"I don't know who or what you are. You...but that's fine, that's fine. I have a lot of influence over the legislature, and I know the Chairman personally."

"Then use that influence!"

Amadiro nodded.

"I shall need a robot and a trimensional viewer."

"Don't worry, we're not gonna let you out of our sight."

R.Daneel arrived later.

"Masters."he said.

"The humaniform!"exclaimed Amadiro.

"R! You found us!"exclaimed Toad, hugging R.Daneel.

"Of course. It took a while to track you down, Masters. However, now we must return to Solaria. I believe this is the Robotic Institute of Aurora, and this must be Master Keldon Amadiro, its founder?"

"Yeah. Had to teach him a lesson."

"Where are his robots."

"Fred taught them a lesson."

"We can't leave Master Amadiro without robots."

"R we just wanna get back."said Lance. "I don't ever wanna see this guy again!"

R.Daneel led them to a space vessel.

"It shall be much less complicated this way."he said quietly.

They were on Solaria the next day.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to be here."

"Yeah, we hadn't wrecked other people's property in a while, yo."

"This calls for a celebration! I'm hungry."said Fred, as he reached for a contact patch to call the robots.

"We now have a full staff again. I took advantage of your absence to replace the robots that have been damaged. Quite a few were beyond repair."R.Daneel told them.

"These people really don't see each other, or they just give that impression?"asked Lance. "When I told him we needed to get to Solaria, he said we couldn't be Solarians because we could stand personal presence."

"The other Outer Worlds are not like Solaria."said R.Daneel. "They disappeared, but Solaria disappeared first. Though no one knows where the inhabitants could have gone. Some thought perhaps to another Spacer World."

"These hermits? Too afraid of people. And the other one I saw, certainly not as freaky as they are. And definitely not Earth. At least not Master Amadiro. A new world?"

"It would have to be terraformed."said R.Daneel quietly.

"True enough."

As soon as R.Daneel left, Toad suggested, "We should visit a new place tomorrow, yo. Life is getting kind of boring here, with only our own robots to destroy."


	12. Chapter 12

"Robots are getting boring."agreed Pietro.

"Yeah."said Fred.

"Maybe we should go for R, yo. Haven't destroyed him, yet."

Pietro rushed to the transportation room.

"Well, how did we get to Aurora yesterday?"he asked.

"Don't know, yo. Just punched a couple of buttons, and that's that. Just got there."

"Well, it's my turn!"he said. "Hmm, we need someplace that's not so slow."

He punched entered a few things. Soon, they found themselves on a bright what seemed to be street.

"Where do you suppose you brought us?"asked Fred.

"People here move pretty fast, yo."

"They're a bunch of slowpokes!"said Pietro.

Lance looked around.

"Do you suppose it's another of the Spacer worlds?"

"Probably. That seems to be the only place we seem to be able to go."

"Couldn't we ask someone. There's a lot of people around."

Lance turned to one.

"Excuse me, could you tell us where we are?"

The man looked confused.

"On Trantor."

"Uh, Trantor?"

"Yes."

"In the Streeling Sector of Trantor."

"Oh...right. Um, the thing is, we still have no idea where we are. Is this one of the Spacer Worlds?"

The man looked confused.

"I don't know what you mean by Spacer. Trantor is the capital of the Galactic Empire."

"Galactic Empire?"

The man looked at their clothes.

"Even Outworlders such as yourselves would know about Trantor."

He left.

"What's an Outworlder, yo?"

"He seemed to think little of us, cause of what we're wearing."said Lance.

He looked around. True enough, everyone seemed to be wearing bright colors.

"I think this hurts my eyes."said Fred.

"Come one. Maybe there's something cool around here."suggested Lance. "We'll just have to pretend we're tourists and we just wanna do a little sight seeing."

"Where're the sights, yo?"

"We'll have to ask."

"Apparently, all there is here is the University!"said Lance, later. "Streeling University."

"Hmm...that would be cool."said Pietro.

"You think, yo? I'm not into going back to school."

"We're not going to go back! We're just gonna go greet the students."said Pietro. "Got the directions to the University?"

"Right here."said Lance. "You know, I think this place is starting to give me the creeps, though. The people I talked to, said that this whole planet is under a dome."

"What's that mean, yo?"

"It's not exposed to the sky, it seems, it's all...enclosed. In metal."

He looked up.

"Well, I certainly can't see the sun, that's for sure."

"How is that possible?"

Lance shrugged.

"No idea."he said. "But we should get going."

They wasted no time in getting to the University.

"Big place, yo."

"True enough. Maybe we could go to class."

They went and found a class in session.

"Hello, are you new?"asked the teacher.

"Sure, we're new."said Pietro, as he sped inside.

The teacher looked from where Pietro had stood to where he sat now.

"Weren't you...?"he pointed.

"Wow, a teacher who hallucinates."said Lance. "I expected much better at such an expensive university!"he exclaimed. "Is this what I'm getting for my money!"

"Yeah!"said Fred.

The room began to quake, Toad began to take money out of people's bags and pockets as they ran out of the room, and Fred to tear most of the expensive furniture. They then heard siren.

"Uh-oh, police!"

They ran out, and got mixed in a crowd of screaming people, fleeing from the building. When they got outside, they saw that the whole building was coming down.

"Ow! I just got hit in the head by a piece of the building."said Toad.

"We're at least 10 miles away from campus!"said Lance. "Didn't you notice?"

"Then how...?"asked Fred.

They noticed that the building wasn't the only thing that came down.

"It's raining! Raining metal!"exclaimed Fred.

"Uh oh, I think we've done it now. Maybe what I heard was true, and the place is actually enclosed in domes, and now that the building at the University went down, it was probably supporting the come itself. Now the whole thing is coming down! Run for it!"said Lance.

"Where?"

"Anywhere?"

"Everywhere's the same!"

"I wanna get back to Solaria. I want R! Where's R!"screamed Toad as he hung on to Fred.

"Evacuate the Streeling Sector!"they heard someone yell out. "Evacuate!"

"To where!"

"Anywhere! Any other sectors! The Streeling Sector is collapsing!"


	13. Chapter 13

The Brotherhood then found themselves in another place where people were much more calm.

"Wow, yo. No more earthquakes, I guess."

"Nope."

"But where are we now."

The people here dressed in rags, mostly black.

"Well, definitely not the richest place. These people look like they don't even have a place to fall dead on."

Most of the people were short, dark haired, and the men wore bushy mustaches.

"That smells good, yo."said Toad as they walked across the street from a bakery.

"Yeah, I'm hungry."said Fred.

"We don't have any cash."said Pietro.

"I took quite a bit from those people at the University, yo."said Toad.

They went and bought the pastries.

"Not bad! And to think this place looks like there's no food!"

"They don't look their friendly, yo."

"Why not?"asked Pietro, "Just you watch."

Pietro approached a person.

"Hi, there! We were just wondering if you could tell us a bit about where we are. You see, we're lost."

The man looked at him.

"Outworlders!"he said.

"Huh?"

"You're Outworlders!"

"Um"

"What you come looking for in Dahl?"

"Dahl?"

"Like you don't know!"

"Uh, no. Like I said, I'm new here."

"You looking or a challenge?"asked the guy.

"Challenge?"

The man pulled out two knives.

"Nice knives."said Pietro.

He tried to get Pietro, but Pietro sped out of the way.

"Gonna have to be faster than that!"

More of the men pulled their knives out.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Um, yeah."

Fred joined in the fight, also. Apparenty, the men were shocked that their knives were useless. Fred grabbed one and threw him towards a shop window. The rest retreated.

"Violent people these, yo."

"Yeah."

"Well, we'd just better keep our eyes open."said Lance.

"Looks like they don't get a lot of tourists."

"Big surprise."said Pietro sarcastically.

"Looks like the only things here worth seeing are...the heatinks? So, should we?"asked Lance.

"Why not."

They went down to the heatsinks.

"It's hot in here."Lance said to the person who was leading them.

"Most people will take off their a few of their garments."he said as he took off his own shirt. "It gets hotter further down. Here in the Dahl Sector, we provide most of Trantor's energy."

"And these people work here?"asked Lance, astonished.

He nodded. The Brotherhood looked at the people around them.

"Wow. How do you they survive, yo?"

"I need to get out. I'm gonna die!"said Pietro. "Where's the way out?"

He went to a door that looked like the entrance.

"No! Don't!"exclaimed the tour guide.

Pietro opened it, and suddenly, he saw a countdown and an alarm rang. Th workers threw their tools aside, and ran.

"Uh-oh."

"That is where most of the material is stored. It isn't opened at all, except at certain hours of the day, which is programmed by computers to prevent theft! Otherwise, the bombs explode!"

"We gotta get out of here, now!"

"I shall report you to the Mayor of Dahl!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Now what?"asked Pietro.

"Well, we obviously have got to get back to Solaria, that's what!"Lance said to him.

"But how, yo?"

"We obviously can't go back the way we came. We arrived in the Streeling Sector, and we can't go back there, that doesn't exist anymore."

"Then what?"

"Then I wanna go home! There's no flies around here, yo."

Lance rolled his eyes.

"Well, we can't stay around, complaining, can we?"

They got on the Expressway. Most people looked at them, as they didn't wear the same bright colors as everyone else did. They came across an entrance.

"Mycogen."

"What do you suppose we'll find in here?"

Lance shrugged.

"Maybe there's someone who can help us."

They walked in.

"This is strarting to freak me out..."

"You are tribespeople."said one of the people.

They couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman.

"Huh?"

"We're not Indians, you know."

"We're...from somewhere else. Solaria. And we need to get back there. Can you help us?"

"Are you here to see Sunmaster Fourteen?"

"We don't know who that is, but is he in charge around here?"

"He is the High Elder."

"Sounds good. We'll see him."

They were taken to see Sunmaster Fourteen.

"You know, I think these people are...of a different species all together. You noticed?"

"No one here seems to have hair."

"Duh. That's what I mean, sort of. I mean, apart from that, they seem so...like...I'm not sure. Everyone is dressed the same, too. How do they tell each other apart?"

They shrugged.

"I have heard that you tribespeople are here in Mycogen."

"You see us. And we're not tribespeople. We're...Solarians."

"To us, you are tribespeople."

"Oh."

"What are you doing here, in Mycogen?"

"Um, well, we already said, we're here to try to get to Solaria. We were told that you could help us."

"And by the way, why the hell is everyone here bald?"

"We were all depilated."

"What!"exclaimed Lance.

"You must conform in this if you are to remain among us."

"Never! Yuck!"

"You do not have to be depilated. Just as long as no one sees your hair."

"Oh, my God! I have a feeling I'm not going to like it here."said Pietro.

"At least, they're letting us stay, and gave us a place to stay, and stuff."

"Just as long as we don't go outside. I don't think I can stand the sight."said Lance, as he followed the directions, to where they were supposed to be staying.

"How do you tell the men from the women?"asked Pietro, curiously.

Lance looked up.

"I'm guessing gray from white. The whites walk alone, sometimes, and the grays only in pairs or with a white."he said.

"These people are retarded."said Pietro. "The women look just like them."

"Well, we just better figure something out."


	15. Chapter 15

"Maybe we should ask for a tour, yo."

"Not a bad idea. I'm sick of being stuck in here."

They went outside.

"I don't think this was such a good idea."said Lance, looking around. "I think you better get off Fred's shoulder. We're getting weird looks."

Toad hopped off.

"You shouldn't have hopped off."

"Did you notice that none of the women will talk to us, or even so much as looking at us?"complained Pietro.

"They're probably not allowed to talk to men at all. I'm thinking this place is very...sexist."

"Then what are we gonna do here?"

"Go sightseeing?"

While they walked, none of the people looked at them. Once or twice, one of the men looked at them, and greeted, none of the women acknowledged their existence.

"Sort of reminds me of...when I read stories about the Ottoman Empire. Keeping the women away from the men completely. Locked in the harems."

"Maybe they should lock them up."spat Pietro.

On the bus, they sat next to a Mycogenian. He was talking to them, but they didn't seem to pay much attention.

"Can you tell me exactly why no one will so much as look at us?"asked Pietro.

He sighed.

"It's like that here."

"And why does no one have hair?"

"It's so we know who we are."

"And who are you, exactly?"

"Well, me, I am Graycloud Fifteen. But the Mycogenians in general. You see..."he hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"Well, descendants of the Dawn."

They looked at them. He shrugged.

"You must never say anything about this. I will be in a great deal of trouble for breaking out customs. But I don't care for these customs, they are so..."he shrugged.

"So, what do you mean by the Dawn?"

"There was once a planet, the Only One. There was everything we could want, plenty of room for everyone, and robots."

"Robots?"

"Yes, they are-"

"We know what robots are."said Lance.

Toad nodded.

"We know one personally, yo. He's still on Solaria."

"So, why don't you tell us about your people's believes?"asked Lance.

"Wait a minute,"said Lance, later. "You're telling me you're descendants of the Aurorans? The Spacers? The first ones?"

The man looked confused.

"Aurora. Are you talking to me about the planet Aurora?"

"Yes."

"I knew it. Wow. So you are descendants of the Aurorans."

"R.'s from Aurora, yo."

"I didn't see may Aurorans, but if they were here today, and they saw what they're descendants have become, I don't think they'd be very happy, much less proud."

"We've been to Aurora, you know."said Fred.

"You've seen the World of the Dawn."

They nodded.

"Once."

"We beat a guy up there, and destroyed his whole institute, yo."


	16. Chapter 16

"But our world doesn't exist anymore."said Graycloud.

"Or maybe we're confusing things here."said Lance. "You said the Only One, but the only Only One was Earth. Aurora came after Earth, and from what I know, an stupid world. The idiot there, you wouldn't believe he didn't like Earthpeople, cause they bred disease according to him. Stupidass!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."said Graycloud. "I have heard of the enemies. Earthpeople. A robot, one that was indistinguishable from humans. It was the Renegade. It abandoned its masters, and joined the enemy."

"Okay, you said a world with robots, right? And the Dawn. Aurora. But Aurora wasn't the first, that was Earth. We should know."

"I've never heard of Earth."

"Stupid. Anyway, so you were saying, about your society, here? You got any places that might be worth seeing?"

"There's the Sacratorium. But tribespeople aren't allowed in."

"And we're tribespeople?"

"Well, yes. You're not Sons of the Dawn."

"I wanna take a look, yo."

"Yeah, I'm sick of just sitting around! Where is it?"

They found their way to the Sacratorium.

"It's somewhat like a temple."

"You think these people go to church?"

"Maybe. I wouldn't doubt if they were taught about the Dawn World, or whatever."

They went in, regardless of the fact that they were not Mycogenians.

"It doesn't look like a church."

"I'd expect pews, although I've heard that Eastern Orthodox Christians don't sit in church, you stand."

"Intruders!"they heard a voice call out.

Everyone turned and looked.

"Tribespeople."

"Uh-oh."

"Run!"

The Mycogenians ran towards them, and the Brotherhood ran towards a door on the side wall. It led to a staircase.

"They're in the Elder's Aerie!"someone screamed.

"Stop them!"

"Get Sunmaster Fourteen!"

They ran up the stairs. When the staircase ended, they saw an old robot hanging on the wall. Fred ran to throw it before it could do anything.

"I think it didn't even work, Fred!"

"Oh, I thought..."

"Never mind! We're at a dead end! What are we gonna do, there's who knows how many people out there after our blood!"

"Throw robot at them!"exclaimed Pietro.

"No."came a voice.

"Uh-oh!"

A man emerged from behind where the robot had fallen.

"R! You're here!"exclaimed Toad as he ran towards R.Daneel and hugged him.

"It took me quite a while to track you down, Masters."he said.

"They're right outside!"exclaimed Pietro.

"That's fine. We can take the other way out, and the time machine is ready to take us back to Solaria."

"That's great! What are we waiting for!"

Toad climbed up on R.Daneel's shoulder.

"I'll go with R., yo."he said.

R.Daneel turned around, and showed them the emergency exist. The door was broken down. Lance turned, and the stairway almost collapsed. They heard screams, as people began to fall down the stairs. Fred threw the robot at them to block the entrance. Once they got to the street, a Mycogenian spotted them. Luckily, the time vault was right next to the Sacratorium wall.

"Just a sec."said Lance before R.Daneel pressed the button.

In a minute, the entire building collapsed.

"Let's go!"

They disappeared out of sight. And the next second, they were back on Solaria.

"Whew!"

"That ruined Sacratorium will sure help them remember us."

"Yeah, Sons and Daughters of the Dawn! I think those people suffered from severe mental problems."

"They were descendants of the Aurorans."said R.Daneel.

"So we guessed! We didn't spend a lot of time on Aurora, but at least they didn't seem SO psychotic!"

"They're descendants are rather different from my masters on Aurora. They fled Aurora during the time the Settlers and the Spacers were at war. They are indispensable because they Mycogenian cooking is the best, and they are left at peace. But it has been a rather difficult experience for you, Masters. I believe that you must be tired. I will have dinner prepared, and then I believe you would like to rest."

"Yeah."

"Very well. I will go inform the robots in the kitchen."said R.Daneel, as he walked out.


	17. Chapter 17

"Move out of my way! I can drive myself!"said Lance, as he pushed R.Daneel out of the vehicle.

"Your cerebroanalysis indicates that you are distressed, Master. I _must _do everything to the best of my abilities to lessen that distress."said R.Daneel as he climbed into the car.

"What would I be upset about here?"

"Your emotions seem to indicate differently."

"And what could you possibly do about it?"

"Anything that is within my abilities, after I discover the cause of the problem."said R.Daneel quietly.

"I miss someone. Someone from my time, back on Earth!"said Lance.

R.Daneel remained silent.

"Should you remain at the estate in the company of the other masters?"

"This is just stupid! I mean, I don't have my car! And there's nothing to do, just be keeping kids in line! That doctor is just an idiot! I mean, you wouldn't believe what I heard! They didn't know I was there, of course. He was viewing Dr.Cantoro, as the guy I don't know what kind of a psycho he is, but you know, if he had known I was close by I'm sure he would've had the robots kill me."

"Robots cannot injure a human being under the-"

"First Law of Robotics! I know! I was just saying! Aren't you listening! Anyway, he was saying that what was needed was to get rid of the vestige for seeing! Imagine!"

"I know that humans must see in order to remain alive as a species. Even my Spacer masters were not immortal."

"He said that they were going to become hermaphrodites."said Lance.

R.Daneel's face showed no emotion.

"Although wouldn't that mean that it would be the same people all over again? I mean, exactly the same?"he asked.

"I do not believe the definition of that is anywhere in my memory banks, Master."

"Hermaphrodites. They're...both, you know. Both man and woman."

"I believe the genders are separate, Master. To my understanding that has been so."

"Well, they're going to combine them, apparently, so they won't have to see anymore. And I think they don't want anyone else to find out. And I saw something in the background. It made me think telepathy. That's just what the design struck me as. Weird."

"But the Solarians disappeared off the face of Solaria after the Settlers began colonizing new worlds."

"Mines."said Lance.

"I beg your pardon, Master."

"I don't know. It was kind of nice. They have the kids sleeping in mines. It's kind of neat, see I saw something like that on tv once! It was a house completely underground, in living rock. At ,least, part of the building is."

"TV?"

"Well, that was what we did back on Earth. Just watched tv."

"Of course, that was how you learned to view."

"I guess so. It was something like that. They gave a lot of weird things on tv. We would just watch, just cause. That's what struck me when I went down. The walls are actually living rock. It was kind of neat."

"The Solarians have the youngsters living in caves?"said R.Daneel quietly.

"Yeah."

R.Daneel nodded.

"The Caves of Steel they called them. Partner Elijah would find it difficult to deal with open spaces."

Lance shrugged.

"But the Solariarns have a small population."

"I suppose so."said Lance.

"They couldn't retreat underground."

"Why not?"

"There are too few. And many robots."said R.Daneel. "Solaria is Earth inside out. Whereas the Earthmen feared the open, living among crowds of humans, the Solarians feared humans, while living in the open. Why would they be interested in telepathy, though?"

"Because they have nothing better to do?"


	18. Chapter 18

Fred, Toad and Pietro looked at the viewers, while the robot in the conversation room looked on.

"What's this button for, yo?"Toad asked the robot.

"It is to help establish contact, Master."the robot answered.

"What's this one for, yo?"asked Toad.

"What about this one, yo?"he asked before the robot could answer.

Fred looked at the numbers.

"Do we need a password?"he asked. "Or is this for math class?"

The robot stared at Fred.

"Master?"it said, clearly not having understood the question.

Pietro began punching buttons on the machine. A robot appeared on the opposite screen.

"Contact will be established in a moment, Master."said the robot that appeared.

A few minutes later, half the room was gone, and a different room appeared, with a woman sitting in a chair.

"Contact has been accepted."said the robot.

"Hello."said the woman.

"Uh, hi."

She looked puzzled.

"What is the purpose of this viewing session?"she asked, smiling. "I don't believe I know any of you. Goodness! At my age one knows all adult Solarians."she laughed. "Well, apparently not."she smiled.

"We're the Brotherhood, yo."said Toad.

"I am Mrs.Gladia Delmarre."

"Aren't you the one Lance works for, yo?"

The woman looked puzzled.

"No, I don't think so."

A robot brought her a hot drink, and placed it on the table next to her chair. She sipped it.

"Can we have some?"asked Fred.

She looked puzzled.

"Whatever you're drinking."

She laughed.

"How could we share a drink?"

"Your giving us some."said Pietro.

The woman's face changed.

"You mean...personal presence? OH!"she exclaimed. "Such filthy...done viewing!"and she was gone.

"That was weird."

"How do we do it again, yo?"

The robot stood imobile.

"Hello?"

R.Daneel walked into the room.

"That is another robot that has been mentally frozen."he said, carrying it out of the room.

Later, as they sat, eating on the shaded porch, next to the pond, with the robots coming and replacing pitchers of water, and dishes of food, R.Daneel described the estate.

"You might find it pleasant, Masters, to walk around the estate."

They finished their meal, and R.Daneel led them away from the house towards the grounds, describing every aspect of them.

"How nice!"said Lance.

He noticed the robots testing the pH of the water in the stream.

"What types of fish do we have here?"he asked.

"A variety of cichlids, Master."said the robot.

"And what are you doing?"he asked. "It's a controlled environment?"

"Yes, Master."said the robot.

Lance looked at the robot.

"You know what?"he said. "From now on, I'm going to be in charge of this."

He pushed the robot aside.

"I don't think that's recomendable, Master."said R.Daneel. "The fact that you are doing the robot's job is rather...unpleasant to the robot."

"Are you saying it hurts the robot to have me doing it's job? Well, listen, R., I don't care. I want to do it. Do I give the orders or don't I?"

"You do, Master."said R.Daneel.

"And one of those orders are to get rid of these robots! I'm sick of everywhere I look I see robots! I'm sick of robots doing what I want to do!"

"That would not be possible, Master. The robots on other estate would inform their masters and they would grow suspicious. Besides, there is work to be done. Walls, doors, ceilings, windows, and floors to be repaired, meals to be cooked, furniture and robots to be replaced, and finally the entire grounds to be taken care of. Plants to be watered and pruned, crops to be tended."said R.Daneel. "Half of the house has been torn down this morning."

"What for?"

"It was too boring, yo."


	19. Chapter 19

The Brotherhood sat at the breakfast table, while R.Daneel carefully carried dishes and pitchers to be refilled.

"Good thing you're here this morning, R."said Lance.

"I shall always be here as long as there is work to be done, Master."

"Whatever. The point is, we've decided to do some remodeling."said Lance.

R.Daneel looked at him.

"Remodeling, Master?"

"Yes."

"The place just doesn't really feel like home, yo."

"Anything the Masters desire shall be seen to immediately. I shall go and inform the house robots. It shall be accomplished as quickly as possible."

R.Daneel turned to leave.

"Just a second, R. You see, we're gonna do the supervising ourselves."said Lance. "Not you, not the robots, us. That way, the house will be remodeled just right."

"It shall be done just as you wish, Master."

Several teams of house robots stood in perfect lines, perfectly still, waiting to receive orders.

"These robots shall be in charge of the remodeling, Masters."said R.Daneel.

"Which team is mine, yo?"asked Toad.

"I'll take these!"said Pietro, pointing to the group at the far left.

"Then I'll take these others."said Fred.

"Fine."said Lance. "Then these will work with me. Fred, you're in charge of the first floor, Pietro, you the second floor, Toad, fourth, and me the third. And finally, as soon as we're done with that, we'll start working on the subterranean floors!"

"I don't believe subterranean floors are customary on Solaria."said R.Daneel.

"I don't care what's customary on Solaria!"exclaimed Lance. "I said we're gonna have subterranean floors! And that's that! As soon as we finish with the floors above ground level, we'll move on to the others! Meanwhile, the other team of robots, supervised by yourself will be starting to dig them out! Are we clear!"

"Of course, Master."said R.Daneel.

He left with another team of robots.

"Then let's get started, yo."

"We need more contact patches in each room."said Fred. "It's a pain having to get up to reach the contact patch when you need a robot. So, get to it!"

"Yes, Master."said the robots, as they hurried to install more contact patches.

"One needs to be within reaching distance of every place in this room. That way, no matter where I am, I'll be able to summon a robot."

"You guys are so slow!"exclaimed Pietro. "See, watch!"

He grabbed a paintbrush from a robot's hand, and began painting the wall a bright blue.

"See! Can't you do anything right!"

The robot suddenly became immobile. Other robots came to take it away.

"We are sorry you had to witness such an unpleasant scene, Master."

"You should be! Now all of you! Get to work! I want this place done in less than a quarter of a second!"

"We need to get rid of all the showers, yo."Toad was saying.

The robots began deinstalling all the showers.

"Throw the soap away, too."

They began to line up at the atomic dispenser units to destroy bars of soap, jars of shampoo, and perfumed towels.

"You know, I think we need a view of the rose gardens here."said Lance. "We should redesign the grounds, too. After all, how big is this estate?"

"It is eighteen thousand square kilometers."said the robot. "Along with what is lined on the seafront."

"Seafront? This is a seafront estate?"

"Of course, Master. And there are plenty of copper mines on the mountains close to the seafront. They are mined, of course, by robots, and the copper, what is not needed here on the estate, is traded to yet other estates for things that we do not produce here, such as certain fruits that do not grow on this estate, Master."

"Where's R? How come he never told me this was a seafront estate?"

"I believe that R.Daneel is supervising the other robots that are..."

"All right, all right, all right. Don't just stand there, and go get him! Now!"

The robot went to get R.Daneel.

"And you guys go tell Fred, Pietro, and Toad to meet me in outside!"

"Yes, Master."

"What's up, yo?"

"Yeah."

"We're moving."

"Where?"

"To another place on the estate."said Lance. "I found the perfect place to build the house."

"Yeah?"

"Of course."


	20. Chapter 20

"We're going to live on the beach, yo?"

"Yup!"said Lance, as he handed the floorprints to one of the robots.

The site was filled with robots, and the house, ten stories tall, extending practically from one end of the beach to the other, was being build in no time.

"Do you feel much happier, Master?"asked R.Daneel.

"You know what, R? I actually do."

R.Daneel nodded.

"That is very well."

The house was ready to be occupied that night.

"What's gonna happen to the old one, yo?"Toad asked R.Daneel.

"I believe the robots will tear it down."he said.

"Why do the robots get to tear it down!"exclaimed Fred. "We were the ones who lived in it!"

R.Daneel looked at Fred.

"It is customary here on Solaria that robots do most of the work the Masters don't care to do. That is a robot's work. To have one of the masters do the work, would cause a very unpleasant sensation to the robot. It is as unpleasant to the robot as pain is to a human."

"I wanna tear the house down!"exclaimed Fred.

"Yeah!"exclaimed Pietro.

R.Daneel looked at the Brotherhood.

"I must follow the First Law."he said quietly. "You do not hurt humanity by doing a robot's work, so the Zeroth Law does not apply. As my telepathic powers indicate, to not allow you to destroy the house shall cause you a great distress, and in the telepathic sense, meaning that it would cause you harm. I must not allow that to happen if it is withing my abilities to stop it. If the Masters wish to do the work themselves, they shall be allowed to do it. I shall go inform the robots to stop immediately. Would you go now? Or would you rather wait until tomorrow?"

"Now!"

R.Daneel nodded.

"As you wish, Master."

They walked out of the house, and got into the car. R.Daneel, of course, letting Lance drive.

"There's the house, yo!"

"Not for long!"

Fred uproot a tree, and threw it towards the house, smashing almost an entire wall, and part of the second floor went down, as several robots watched, and more tried to escape. Fred took one of the robots and began throwing robots. Lance created an earthquake in which almost the whole structure collapsed within itself, and Pietro began to circle the structure creating a tornado. Toad was caught in it.

"AAAHHH!"he screamed his girly scream.

"Robots!"exclaimed R.Daneel. "The Master is hurt!"

And several robots appeared on the scene, to aid Toad. Several tried to jump in, but only ended up caught in the tornado, and being thrown out to hit other robots. After several robotic corpses were left around the ruins, along with the house, Pietro stopped.

"That was fun, yo."

"Are you hurt, Master?"

"No. But at least it took care of most of the robots."

"Yeah, we want new robots. These old ones were repaired too fast. We want ones that are more fun to break."

"I don't know if there is such a model on Solaria."said R.Daneel. "However, I shall indeed get the latest models."

"Cool, yo."

R.Daneel nodded, and they climbed back into the vehicle. Once back at the new house, R.Daneel watched as the Brotherhood enjoyed their dinner. They didn't talk much while they were eating unless it was to throw food, or plates, as they liked to concentrate on the food. R.Daneel simply watched and refilled glasses, and plates.

"I am quite pleased that you have enjoyed your meal, Masters."he said.

"Well, we did need it after destroying that big house, yo."

R.Daneel nodded.

"I must inform you, Masters, that the Solarians shall never leave this planet."

"I thought you said they did!"

R.Daneel shook his head.

"They will have mutated themselves. Into hermaphrodites. To stay on this planet, with their robots, while the rest of humanity expanse outward. They shall be the only Spacers that survive of their race."

They looked at him.

"So?"

"I cannot gamble. I must work for only the good of humanity. The Masters must know what is best. I shall give them Galaxia. Shall it be a Galaxia, of Solarians, isolated individuals, who have all the freedom they could want? Or shall it be a Galaxia of Settlers, with other humans? Living as they did on Earth. I had always known what the Solarians would do, or at least I suspected it. However, I could not take the risk. Had I done so, I would have frozen mentally and ceased to function. You have lived both on Earth, among people such as the Settlers, and on Solaria, along with Spacers."

"You chose the wrong people, yo."

"Yeah."

"Suppose we choose one?"

"Then I shall abide by it."

"And if it's the wrong?"

"I shall be obeying you, Master. You are human, and are not bound by the Laws of Robotics. You can gamble, I cannot."

"What happens if we choose one or the other?"

"If you should choose the Settlers, I shall make preparations for Galaxia, but after I have done away the Solarians. They would be part of Galaxia, too, you see."

"And how would you do that?"

"That shall not be hard. They find humans so repulsive, that their population shall simply decrease so much until it is nothing."

"And the other one?"

"I shall make arrangements to have a Solarian child brought to me, and I shall merge with it. Along with my perfect memories, and its ability to reproduce without a mate, it being its own mate, as you see life on Solaria, is how it shall be lived by all in the galaxy."

"It was fun staying here, yo."

"The robots were cool to destroy."

"They were too slow!"

"I want to do things for myself."

R.Daneel remained silent.

"I thought you had once told me that Earth was forgotten."

"It is true."

"Why?"

"For the good of humanity."

"I don't think that was for the good of humanity, R."

"I vote in favor of Solaria, yo."

Fred thought about it.

"I'm for Solaria, too."

"Will the robots be faster?"

"If you wish so, Master."

"Will people remember Earth? Will it not be radioactive?"

"If that is your price, then I will do everything within my abilities for it to be met, Master."

"Then, we decide it's Solaria."said Pietro.

"I must take you back to Earth now. I shall adjust your minds so that you will not be tempted to speak of me."

In a flash of light, they found themselves back in their house.

"What was that, yo?"

"We're back."

"Were we just dreaming?"

"We're here."

They looked around at the messy room.

"Hmm, well, I can say that I'm a little hungry."

"Got any money?"

"We'll have to come up with a new way for the pizza guy. He's getting real good at this!"


End file.
